kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Cars
The are miniature cars created for the purpose of helping humanity. They are used by Kamen Rider Drive in conjunction with his belt, the Drive Driver, and bracelet, the Shift Brace, which work together via infrared. Some Shift Cars enhance Drive's current Type form with a Tire Exchange, adding the last part of a Shift Car's name to his current Type (i.e, Type Speed Flare). Some Tires come with a weapon for Drive to wield. They are able to attack Roidmudes by traveling on special tracks that they spawn, and are strong enough to incapacitate unevolved Roidmudes. As long as someone has a Shift Car on their person, they are able to ignore the time distortions a Roidmude emits when active, unless multiple time distortion effects occur. In this case, one must have multiple Shift Cars on their person. Their most unique attribute though is their capacity for sentience and sapience. Though they cannot speak, Shift Cars can feel emotions such as mischievousness, frustration, happiness and even more complicated feelings such as regret and loss, and can show these emotions through their beeping or through car signs they spawn alongside their tracks. They can be controlled by Mr. Belt, summoned by Shinnosuke and Kiriko by calling their names, or can simply come of their own volition. Throughout the series they are off investigating their own cases, but return to Drive when they are done gathering data to assist him in battling Roidmudes. Devices similar to Shift Cars, known as , are also used by Drive's rival, Mashin Chaser, and the other Roidmudes. Shift Cars Type Change Cars * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Speed, enabling him to accelerate himself and move at high velocities. By itself, it can be used by the Drive Driver to function as its "eyes". * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Wild. It can also transform Tridoron into its dune buggy-based Type Wild form. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Technique. It can also transform Tridoron into its tank-based Type Technique form. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Deadheat. It can also be used by Kamen Rider Mach to transform himself into Deadheat Mach. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Fruit. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type High Speed. Only appears in the Hyper Battle DVD. KRDr-Shift Speed.png|Speed Shift Car Wild-0.jpg|Wild Shift Car Tec.jpg|Technique Shift Car Shift Cars.jpg|Deadheat Shift Car (closed) 1412687639671-0.jpg|Deadheat Shift Car (opened) 10374473 815910328429056 8958643757002115347 n.jpg|Fruit Shift Car Highspeed.png|High Speed Shift Car Tire Exchange Cars * : Allows Drive to gain the Max Flare Tire, granting him fire-enhanced abilities. By itself, it can attack by igniting the tracks it spawn with intense fire, which can also boost the attacks of the other Shift Cars. * : Allows Drive to gain the Funky Spike Tire, enabling him to shoot the spikes off of it, which are then immediately replaced. By itself, it can attack by slamming itself into enemies while extending its spikes. * : Allows Drive to gain the Midnight Shadow Tire, granting him enhanced stealth capabilities and enabling him to duplicate himself. By itself, it can attack by shooting energy shuriken and creating copies of itself. * : Allows Drive to gain the Justice Hunter Tire, equipping him with the Justice Cage. By itself, it can attack by generating low barriers resembling Justice Cages to trip over its prey. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dream Vegas Tire, equipping him with the Drum Shields. By itself, it can attack by shooting playing cards. It is best friends and partners with Dimension Cab, and performed badly during its first use by Drive due to its hatred of Roidmude 010, but due to bonding with Shinnosuke it regained its normal level or performance and helped him destroy 010 for good. * : Allows Drive to gain the Spin Mixer Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Massive Monster Tire, equipping him with the Monster. By itself, it can attack by biting enemies. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dimension Cab Tire, enabling him to generate a portal from it that separates a portion of his body to use for teleporting purposes. By itself, it can attack by utilizing its portal-generation powers to maximum effect. Partners and best friends with Dream Vegas, it was incapacitated during Global Freeze by Roidmude 010, but was repaired six months later with compound S-01 and it returned in episode 4 to help Drive escape from Mashin Chaser. * : Allows Drive to gain the Hooking Wrecker Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Mad Doctor Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Rumble Dump Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Burning Solar Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Fire Braver Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Rolling Gravity Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Holy Christmas Tire. KRDr-Max Flare.png|Max Flare Shift Car KRDr-Funky Spike.png|Funky Spike Shift Car KRDr-Midnight Shadow.png|Midnight Shadow Shift Car KRDr-Justice Hunter.png|Justice Hunter Shift Car KRDr-Dream Vegas.png|Dream Vegas Shift Car KRDr-Spin Mixer.png|Spin Mixer Shift Car KRDr-Massive Monster.png|Massive Monster Shift Car KRDr-Dimension Cab.png|Dimension Cab Shift Car HookingWreckerShiftCar.png|Hooking Wrecker Shift Car MadDoctorShiftCar.png|Mad Doctor Shift Car RumbleDumpShiftCar.png|Rumble Dump Shift Car BurningSolarShiftCar.png|Burning Solar Shift Car Fire Braver.jpg|Fire Braver Shift Car Rolling Gravity.jpg|Rolling Gravity Shift Car RJrNUjX.jpg|4 New Shift Cars New cars set 02-03-04.jpg|New Cars set 02-03-04 New cars set 05.jpg|New Cars set 05 New cars set 06.jpg|New Cars set 06 New cars set 07.jpg|New Cars set 07 New cars set 08.jpg|New Cars set 08 X-Mas Shift Car.jpg|Holy Christmas Shift Car Viral Cores * : A Viral Core that can evolve Cobra-typed Roidmudes, causing Roidmude 029 to evolve into its Iron Roidmudo form. * : A Viral Core that can evolve Spider-typed Roidmudes. * : A Viral Core that can evolve Bat-typed Roidmudes. 1-1412679654.jpg|Chaser Cobra Viral Core 2-3.jpg|Chaser Spider Viral Core 3-1412679676.jpg|Chaser Bat Viral Core Unused Shift Cars These are Shift Cars that have sounds programmed into the DX Drive Driver, but have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show, and exist here for completion's sake. Type Change Cars * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Get Wild. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Ultra Technique. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Formula. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Dash Formula. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Super Deadheat. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Super. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Next. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Special. Tire Exchange Cars * : Allows Drive to gain the Mega Max Flare Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Ultra Funky Spike Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Super Midnight Shadow Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dash Justice Hunter Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Get Dream Vegas Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Super Spin Mixer Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Super Massive Monster Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the High Dimension Cab Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the High Hooking Wrecker Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Get Mad Doctor Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dash Rumble Dump Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Ultra Fire Braver Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the High Rolling Gravity Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Amazing Circus Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Get Amazing Circus Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Deco Traveler Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Mega Deco Traveler Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Road Winter Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Dash Road Winter Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Mega Burning Solar Tire. * * Toy-Exclusive Cars *'Shift Mega Max Flare (Kindergarten Ver.)' *'Shift High Speed (Televi-kun Ver.)' *'Shift Ganbarider' *'Shift ' *'Shift Kikaider' *'Shift Movie' *'Shift Colorful Commercial' *'Shift Ultra Colorful Commercial' *'Shift Dream Candy' *'Shift Dream TV' *'Shift Rideron' Kamen Rider Drive's Tires Type Changes YoDwOek - Imgur.jpg|Type Speed Tire W6Y6AcI.jpg|Type Wild Tire Tire Exchanges Drive Max Flare Tire.jpg|Max Flare Tire Drive Funky Spike Tire.jpg|Funky Spike Tire Drive Midnight Shadow Tire.jpg|Midnight Shadow Tire Justice Hunter Tire.png|Justice Hunter Tire 02 Dream Vegas Tire.png|Dream Vegas Tire 02 Mixer Tire.png|Spin Mixer Tire 02 Massive Monster Tire.png|Massive Monster Tire TireDimensionCab.png|Dimension Cab Tire Wrecker Tyre.png|Hooking Wrecker Tire Mad Doctor Tyre.png|Mad Doctor Tire Dump Tyre.png|Rumble Dump Tire 1-1412678297.jpg|Fire Braver Tire Mashin Chaser's Tires Mashin Chaser-0.jpg|Mashin Chaser Tire Notes *The Shift Cars are similar in concept to the miniature used by the in , Drive's first Super Hero Time lineup partner. *The Shift Cars can create a track for running, similar to the trains from the Kamen Rider Den-O series. (DenLiner, Zero-Liner, GaohLiner...) *The first two of Mashin Chaser's Viral Cores continue the tradition of the villains having two of their initial associates being a spider and bat. ** The Spider Viral Core bears a resemblance to the Batmobile from the 1989 Batman film. *Both Kiriko and Shinnosuke often call the Shift Cars by the last word in their full names. (e.g. Funky Spike's nickname is Spike) Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Support Robots Category:Transformation Gear Category:Rider Powers